


The perfect moment

by Mile9213



Series: Fluff, fluff, fluff [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Originally Posted on Tumblr, different first meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:30:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mile9213/pseuds/Mile9213
Summary: Castiel asks Dean a question.





	The perfect moment

Tonight was the night. Castiel knew it. It was not too cold and not too warm. He had it all planned out. They drove to a field in the middle of nowhere and took the blanket out of the car. They were both silent, but it wasn‘t uncomfortable. It was good, it was perfect.

And the best part? Cas wasn‘t insecure or anxious because this was Dean. His best friend. His partner. His lover. His soulmate. He couldn‘t feel scared. Nervous? Maybe. Excited? You bet. But anxious? No.

„I love to watch the stars. They‘re so beautiful, aren‘t they?“ Dean asked while he watched them. He had this sparkle in his eyes. The one he only got when he was truly happy. Cas felt pure happiness in his heart because Dean was happy to just lay here with him and simply watch the stars.

„Yeah,“ Cas muttered and watched his boyfriend watch the stars. How did he get so damn lucky?

Dean smiled and turned his head. „You‘re not even watching the stars!“ He chuckled.

„Guilty,“ Cas confessed and touched Deans nose with his nose. „But if you could see my view you wouldn‘t want to watch the stars either.“ He gave him an eskimo kiss and closeted his eyes.

„Come here.“ Dean wrapped his arm around him and pulled him into a kiss. „I love you,“ he whispered between kisses.

„I love you, too.“ Cas smiled and Dean kissed him one more time before he watched the stars again. The sparkle never left his eyes.

This is it, isn‘t it? The perfect moment?

„Do you remember the first time we watched the stars together?“

„Yeah, I remember.“ Dean chuckled. „It was after our second date. We were in this noble restaurant and we didn‘t feel comfortable. We felt out of place. And after half an hour I broke the silence and told you that I would rather eat a burger in a ‘normal place’.“ Dean and Cas are both laughing now. „So, we got out of there and bought some burgers and just sat there in the parking lot and watched the stars. It was perfect.“

„It really was,” Castiel smiled, “You know, that was the day I knew I love you.“ Castiel confessed and squeezed Deans hand. „Me too.“ Dean smiled and kissed Cas.

 

„I have to tell you something, Dean.“ Cas sat up. Suddenly feeling nervous.

„Yeah?“ Dean looked at Cas and smiled, but as he saw his boyfriends serious expression he sat up, too. „What is it?“

„I know you hate „chick-flick moments, but I have to say this.“ Cas literally air quoted.

„What do you want to talk about?“

„Okay,“ Cas took a deep breath. „This, us, is something I never thought would happen in my life. I never thought I would find somebody who would mean so much to me and I never thought I would be as happy as I am today.“ Dean squeezed Cas‘ hand but didn‘t interrupt him his eyes never leaving him. An unasked question in them.. „But then you came into the bar and took a seat next to me.“ Castiel took Deans hand and kissed it.

„You turned my entire life around and I wouldn‘t have it any other way. I don‘t want to live without your cassettes in my car or your grumpiness in the morning or your boots which are always standing in my way.“ Cas chuckled.

„I‘ll remind you that you said that the next time you‘re complaining about it.“ Dean teased and laughed, too.

„Why don‘t you do it forever?“ Cas asked suddenly very serious.

„W-what?“

Castiel got down on one knee and took a deep breath. This is it, isn‘t it?

„Why don‘t you remind me until the end of our lifes?“ Castiel took the golden ring from his poket and held it between his fingers.

„Oh my God, “Dean breathed as he saw the ring.

„You are my comfort zone. I always, always, always feel secure, saved and comfortable and loved with you. And I can‘t imagine a better life than to be with you and complain about your boots and hear you singing under the shower and get to come home to you and...

Without air quotes, metaphors or movie referencesses,“ Dean laughed with tears in his eyes ‘cause how can this guy be real? How can this dork be his boyfriend?

„Dean Winchester, you‘re my soulmate. I want that this never ends. So, I‘m asking you, will you do me the honor and make me the happiest men alive and be my husband?“

„Yes, yes, yes,“ Dean nodded and huged his now finacé. “Yes, I‘ll marry you, you dork.“

„I love you.“ Castiel kissed him. „I love you so much.“

“I love you, too.” Dean replied and deepened the kiss.

Yeah, Castiel thought, this is it, isn’t it?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I really hope you liked this fanfic. Feedback and kudos are appreciated :D
> 
> CREDIT, FANART: http://cas-watches-over-you.tumblr.com/


End file.
